


第二次 成為「我的」他-2

by Didy_miny



Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 第二次 成為「我的」他 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844395





	第二次 成為「我的」他-2

黃昏時分，正值下班時間，順榮早已收拾好，往知勳的所在地走去

「權部長」 「辛苦了，週末愉快」 「您也辛苦了」

這是每次下班必定會看到的畫面，職員們都知到他們兩部的部長是至交，幾乎每天都一起上下班

「我們李部長，收拾好了嗎～」

順榮靠在知勳辦公室的門上

看著那小小的身影來回的收拾桌上到公文

「快好了再等等」

「下星期我要就要去出差了，今天晚上開始你就都是我一個人的，不可以離開我喔」

拿起公事包，走到門口習慣性的讓順榮搭著他的肩

一路走到停車場，熟練的往副駕駛座鑽去，等順榮坐定後，才開口說

「我也想啊，可是你看看今天幾號」

順榮瞥了一眼日期，喪氣的說

「五號」

知勳轉向順榮，瞇起眼，可愛的點兩下頭

「家庭聚餐的日子，必須回家」

「真煞風景」

順榮看著知勳可愛的樣子，伸出一隻手往他頭上胡亂揉了一把

「不過我們知勳可真可愛啊」

「呀！不准說我可愛」

「齁！好羨慕淨漢哥喔，只有他可以說你可愛」

鼓起他肉肉的倉鼠臉頰

知勳輕輕的捏起他的臉頰

「有什麼好羨慕的，只有你才可以得到我的愛好嗎」

本來還有點委屈的順榮瞬間瞇起他十點十分的眼睛開心的笑了

「我送你回去吧」

（分割線～～～～～～～～～）

回到家後，晚餐已經開始，爺爺坐在主位，其他長輩、兄弟姐妹也依序的做好了位子，只剩下一個自己的空位

「爺爺，大伯，二伯，大伯母，二伯母」知勳一一的向他們問好

爺爺跟伯父們都只是微微頷首

「這麼晚回來，大家就等你一個，老人家最怕血糖低，你就不怕爺爺暈倒了」

面對二伯母毫不掩藏的尖銳話語

知勳只是淡然的說了一句

「以後我會注意」

「吃飯吧」

本來還想在說幾句的二伯母，聽到爺爺發號的司令，也只能乖乖的停下來

宴席間大夥有一句沒一句，除了淨漢偶爾和知勳講幾句話，完全沒有人在意他

「知勳吶，最近和女朋友的感情還不錯吧，常常買禮物給她吧」

大伯突然用關心的語調對著知勳說

知勳才想說為什麼突然話題轉向了自己

聽到買禮物，就知道根本不是什麼關心他，而是想藉此讓爺爺認為他在外面只是個闊少爺

「當然啦，男女朋友間本來就是禮物送來送去的」

二伯母也來參了一腳

「是這樣啊，我也只是想跟知勳提個醒，愛慕虛榮的女人還是別靠近的好」

「大伯父您這樣說就不對了，也有可能是人家知勳哥自己想給她買的，人家都不一定想要啊」

一個名為知恩的女孩，也在一旁揶揄著

「說的也是，是大伯父多慮了，知勳你可別介意啊」

知勳只是回以一個禮貌的微笑，繼續吃他的飯

心中嗤笑著，真是場虛偽的戲

飯桌上又熱絡了起來，再也沒有人關心知勳

默默的吃完飯就獨自走回自己的房間，看起公司帶回的公文來

沒多久，淨漢也藉著想休息的藉口逃離了現場，一如往常的一顆頭往知勳房門探進去

「知勳？」

「請進，淨漢哥」

知勳頭也沒抬就知道是淨漢來了

「我們知勳辛苦了，吃了一頓難吃的飯」

知勳輕笑了一聲

「習慣了」

「都沒辦法幫你說句話，對不起啊」

「還是算了吧，你要幫我護航了，還得了啊，別說一句話了，就只是一個字，你都會被大伯母給唸一整晚，就光你剛跟我聊了幾句，她的眉頭就沒鬆過了」

「唉說的也是」

淨漢想到她媽念起人來的煩人程度，就起一身雞皮疙瘩

「對了身體好些了嗎」

知勳低下頭繼續看他的公文，順勢問起淨漢的身體狀況

「不過就是感冒，幹嘛大家都大驚小怪的」

淨漢有些厭煩的表達著知勳的過度關心

其實知勳的擔心不是平白無故的，淨漢從小就體弱多病，三不五時就要去找醫生報到，上次感冒就引發了肺炎，直接住進了醫院

看著知勳無所謂的看著他的公文只好轉移話題

「唉～算了，那個"女朋友的禮物"，又是知恩買給她自己的吧？」

「恩」

知勳不置可否的點頭

「恩！？欸我說你也該阻止她一下，她這樣刷家裡給你的卡，直接簽你的名字，用你的名義亂買東西，你都不覺得不妥嗎？總有一天你會吃大虧的」

淨漢越說越激動

「不過就只是想讓同時讓爺爺認為她不是個愛花錢的小公主，想滿足物質慾望，順便再讓被爺爺認為我是個闊少爺，一舉三得，況且你以為我想阻止就阻止的了嗎？你又不是不知道二伯母的可怕。」

知勳仍然是平淡的道出他的想法

對於家中被寵壞的小公主，他只能敬而遠之

但這樣得寸進尺的對待知勳他實在有點看不下去，無奈當事人卻不怎麼在意

「爺爺也真是的，你才27就當上部長了，怎麼會需要花家裡的錢呢？」

「我看爺爺他可能連我做什麼工作都不知道，我做的事只要他一查就都可以知道，不在意就不會想知道，聽到別人怎麼說就怎麼相信嘍」

看著知勳無所謂的講出這些話，淨漢滿是心疼

其實知勳很有才華，從小到大都沒有離開過第一名

上大學之後就和順榮用著woozi和hoshi 的藝名幫企業寫企劃案

賺到超大數目的抽成，都給存在瑞士銀行

從那時開始就不再用家裡的錢，可惜爺爺對他一點也不在意

對待他就像一個借住的人，供他吃住、上學，他的這些成就一點都沒有關心

知勳看公文看到有點煩躁，又想去陪順榮

「哥，車借我一下」

「幹嘛去？」

「找順榮」

「你錢那麼多，幹嘛不自己買部車啊」

「買車還得保養麻煩，借不借？」

「也對反正每天有專人接送嘛，借是可以借，但是你明天得帶他到勝澈的店來，我想見他」

聽到第一句話，知勳的耳根就悄悄的發紅了

「見他幹嘛？」

為了不被發現他的窘迫，用一貫平淡的口氣問著淨漢

「我要看看是哪個人，讓我們傲嬌的知勳獻上他整顆心啊，諾～鑰匙給你」淨漢看到知勳的耳根，邪惡的笑了

這下知勳滿臉都漲紅了，接過鑰匙時還被淨漢用力的揉了一把頭

「我們知勳可真可愛呢」

（分隔線～～～～～～）

離開家後，知勳有種解脫的感覺

其實他並不是不買車不買房，他是想總有一天他會離開那個家，到時再買也可以不急

現在買只會造成不必要的麻煩

只是他不知道什麼時候，也不知道怎麼才能離開那個家，不過他相信總有一天會到來的


End file.
